the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
List of School for Good and Evil Characters
The School for Good and Evil is a school that instructs students in how to survive fairy tales as either "good" or "evil." The school is split into two smaller schools, each with 120 at the beginning of the first year. The School for Good, teaches the students the ways of goodness and care. The School for Evil teaches the students the ways of villainy and cruelty. These schools are separated, though with joint functions, such as lunch and forest groups, and both house students from the ages of twelve to sixteen. The School For Good The School for Good instructs both boys and girls who are deemed as Good. These students live in a beautiful blue and pink castle served by fairies and nymphs along with multiple other creatures and human staff. There are a 120 students in the School for Good, several of the past students are now existing in fairytale lives, they are all either a Leader, Helper, or Mogrification, which means the bottom-ranked students would become animals or plants. Note: Some students were enrolled in the past, and some have since passed away. Former Students Female * Agatha * Ava * Beatrix * Giselle * Kiko * Millicent (Deceased) * Reena * Flavia Male * Hiro * Chaddick (Deceased) * Nicholas (Deceased) * Oliver * Bastian * Tedros * Tristan (Deceased） * Tarquin Current Students Female *Nicola *Priyanka Male *Bodhi *Laithan *Bert *Beckett *Devan Staff *Clarissa Dovey (Deceased) *Pollux *Princess Uma *August Sader (Deceased) *Yuba the Gnome *Emma Anemone *Rumi Espada *Aleksander Lukas *Hort *Albemarle The School for Evil The School for Evil instructs both boys and girls who are deemed as Evil. These students live in a dark, morbid castle served by wolves along with other staff. There are 120 students at the School for Evil (even though many have died), several tracks existing for a fairy tale life, similar to the School for Good; Leaders, Henchmen, and Mogrifs (see; The School For Good) Note: Some students were enrolled in the past, and some have since passed away. Former Students Female * Anadil * Arachne * Dot * Hester * Mona * Sophie Male * Hort * Ravan * Vex * Brone * Bogden *Drax Current Students Female *Valentina *Laralisa *Rowan Male *Aja *Bossam *Drago *Mali Staff * Bilious Manley * Sophie * Castor * Hort * Lady Lesso (Deceased) * Sheeba Sheeks * Beezle (Deceased) * Callis (Deceased) The School Masters *Rhian (Good) (Deceased) *Rafal (Evil) (Deceased) King Arthur's Sons * Rhian * Japeth * Tedros Camelot Residents Former *Agatha *Tedros *Guinevere *Lady Gremlaine (Deceased) *Rhian (Deceased) *Willam Current *Japeth *Sophie *Kei *Aran *Beeba *Thiago *Wesley *Alpa *Bethna *Omeida *Bettina Foxwood Residents Former *Aric (Deceased) *Chaddick (Deceased) *Kei *Japeth *Rhian (Deceased) *Evelyn (Deceased) Current *Caleb *Cedric *Emilio *Headmistress Gremlaine *Dean Brunhilde *Levya *Rosamund Gavaldon Residents Former *Agatha *Bogden *Callis (Deceased) *Nicola *Reaper *Sophie *Vanessa (Deceased) Current *Gus *Gagan *Honora *Jacob *Adam *Stefan *Radley *Belle *Gunilda Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:King Arthur's Sons Category:Overview